Matt
Note:This article is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form, and will never be used in any storyline. It should be taken as seriously as Tite Kubo. Matt (マト Mato), known by his Youtube username as Tekking101 (てきんぐ101, Tekingu101), is a Youtube user who primarily reviews the BLEACH series on the internet, but is known for his Emerald Let's Play, his "Pokemon White Let's plays", and reviews of other anime. He is also the main protagonist in the Dark Matt Saga, featured on Youtube. Appearance Matt, as he is human, bears the form of a normal human teenager, however, he is rather on the lanky side in terms of physical build. He has pale skin, rather medium-length brown hair with matching brown-eyes. Matt's trademark however, is his suit, the white dress shirt, black tie, and suit jacket he wears are standard and associated with his physical appearance as a trademark. There are often times when Matt dons a Captain's hoari with the kanji for 101 '(百一 hyakuichi'') emblazoned on the back of it. Personality Matt can't exactly be described as a normal person, and he himself acknowledges this, calling himself slightly "spastic" (and then acknowledging he gets paid for that now). Despite this, his spastic streak only shows when he's excited, otherwise, Matt can be fairly calm, and rarely seems upset. Even with his "Mr. Nice Guy" demeanor, however, Matt has a rather cruel streak, and doesn't tolerate things which irritate him, shown multiple times with Smart Matt, who he outright sentenced to the Dragon Dungeon and then left to the clutches of Slenderman, and the Masked Man, who he disabled one time using his Sonic Screwdriver without any regard for the Masked Man's safety. History Equipment 'Sonic Screwdriver '(ソニク スクリュドライバー Soniku Sukuryudoraibaa): Referred to by the English name for obvious reasons, the sonic screwdriver is Matt's main piece of equipment aside from his Zanpakutō. The sonic screwdrriver is a high-end piece of technnology, very advanced and quite beyond the capacity of humans to create. Due to it's name, it is assumed to manipulate sound waves, though this has never been fully explained. The screwdriver exhibits a rage of functions, as it is technically a tool, ranging anywhere from interception of signals, medical diagonostics and repair of organic parts, cutting and re-attaching materials, forcing open doors, manipulating day-to-day technology from Televisions to ATM machines, and true to it's name, can actually function as a screwdriver. Despite being a tool, it can also function as a weapon, albeit defensive, such as interference with with mechanical beings that usually lead them to shut down, this is done by overloading sensors, circuits, etc, and can damage, or utterly destroy, entities such as creatures made of ice. However, the sonic screwdriver cannot be used to maim, wound, or kill, a living creature, as Matt inconveniently found out when he fought Dark Matt the first time around. The sonic screwdriver, however, is unable to affect wood, and cannot workk in the presence of some models of hairdryers. Why this happens is unknown. Matt's sonic screwdriver was broken in his fight with Dark Matt, and God Kubo declined a request to fix it, stating he wasn't a Time Lord. Powers & Abilities '''Zanjutsu Specialist: Owning a Zanpakutō, Matt possesses at least proficient skill in it, and despite being never shon to use it in the Dark Matt saga ''(understandable, as it was stolen from him), official art has been released that shows him wielding it one-handed and effortlessly to kill a Quincy with relative ease. '''Enhanced Strength': Implied, due to art showing his cutting down of a Quincy, which would require cutting through skin, muscle, and bone. 'Marksmanship Skills: '''Matt has shown numerous times to be able to wield firearms to some extent, though it has only been "casual use" (such as threatening of Smart Matt and sending several "warning shots"), however, and has never been shown using his gun in a combat situation. The only time he did, it was the second equipment piece he reached for after his Zanpakutō was stolen, which shows he has enough confidence in his aim to actually use his gun in combat, however, it wasn't loaded. '''Spiritual Power: '''To even be capale of wielding a Zanpakutō, Matt has some degree of spiritiual power and spiritual awareness, though the extent of either has never been fully explored. Zanpakutō None. Currently stolen and in the hands of Dark Matt. Trivia *This article is based directly off the Youtube user Tekking101, and is meant to pay tribute to him. *The sonic screwdriver is based directly of the actual device from ''Doctor Who, of which Matt is an avid fan. **In the same vein of Doctor Who trivia, Matt bears the same first name as the actor for the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith.